Amours, emmerdes et Maraudeurs au chocolat
by mimissandre
Summary: Deux jeunes femmes en devenir débarquent des grands continents pour assaillir Poudlard de leurs..personnalités..peu orthodoxes, le tout assaisonné d'une sauce à la Maraudeurs d'excellente qualité. Résumé complet à l'interieur...
1. L'avenir est à nous

Disclaimer: _... On est vraiment obligé de préciser que tout appartient à JKR ? Et surtout qu'on gagne rien pour vous offrir ce merveilleux produit ? Je vous en pris, ne perdez pas votre temps à lire ces lignes et passez à la fic immédiatement... Cessez de me regarder comme ça, aller, faites bouger ces billes qui vous servent de yeux et lisez !_

Résumé: Attention!!!!!! Le Québec et la France se sont alliés pour vous offrir un produit hors du commun dont vous ne pourrez plus vous passer. Deux jeunes femmes en devenir débarquent des grands continents pour assaillir Poudlard de leurs...personnalités...peu orthodoxes, le tout assaisonné d'une sauce à la Maraudeurs d'excellente qualité. Nous ne sommes pas responsables des intoxications, réflexions intenses et/ou addiction au produit. Pour les plaintes, vous addresser au bouton review. Une fenêtre de messagerie prendra vos impressions et nous nous empresserons d'y répondre.

Note: Nous avons décidé ma partenaire et moi de vous offrir une note digne de ce nom...

**Mireille -** On va dire pleins de vacheries France/Québec héhé !

**Mélissandre -** Tu commences alors xD

**Mireille -** Pourquoi tu commencerais pas, je commence déjà dans le prologue

**Mireille, regard vainqueur -** Retour dans les dents.

**Mireille, après dix minutes d'attente -** Alorrrrs tu commence ?

**Mélissandre -** J'ai pas l'inspiration..

**Mireille -** tss pathétique la francaise, j'espérais mieux de ta part..

**Mimi -** Tu vois j'ai encore commencer les hostilités !

**Méli, de mauvaise foi -** Moi au moins je connais le nom de mon premier ministre..

**Mimi -** Mais on s'en fou de ça, ça change quoi dans ma vie, de toute façon, moi au moins, je connais pas, justement, le nom d'un crosseur invétéré et je préfère l'ignorer.

**Méli -** On comprend rien à ce que tu dis..

**Mimi -** On s'en fou de ça aussi..Bon on les laisse lire, oui ou merde ?

**Méli, étonnée -** Ah, j'allais dire la même chose, tu lis encore dans mes pensées !

**Mireille -** C'est à cause de notre connection interne lol.

**Mélissandre -** Bon, on arrête là notre délire, hein..

**Mimi -** Ouais mais on va le reprendre au chapitre suivant !

**Méli, saute sur place -** Je suis d'accord !!

**La Québecoise -** Bon chers lecteurs, on vous laisse à votre lecture si vous voulez un chapitre-délire entier, reviews na na na ! 

**La Francaise -** Ouais c'est ca! À bientôt !

* * *

_Prologue: L'avenir est à nous._

* * *

- Mademoiselle Archambaut, vous êtes demandée dans mon bureau à l'instant.

Ce fut mon amie Cindy qui me tira de ma rêverrie pour me dire qu'on m'avait appelée au bureau de Sylvain Tremblay, le directeur de mon école. Légende Urbaine était le seul établissement de sorcellerie qui offrait ses services au Québec. Située au coeur de la métropole de Montréal, l'école ne passait pas inaperçue... enfin, aux yeux des sorciers évidemment. Malgré sa taille de colisé romain et ses étudiants qui passaient leur temps libre à flâner sur le terrain, les moldus passaient devant comme s'il s'agissait d'un immense terrain vague... ce qu'ils voyaient en fait. Le seul moment ou l'immeuble devenait difficile à cacher était lors de la rentrée, le 20 août, alors que les élèves arrivaient des quatres coins de la province en gros autobus jaune. " C'est pour se fondre dans la masse " continuait de marmoné le principal aux parents qui trouvait ce moyens de transport inconvenable. Heureusement que j'habitais à quelques coins de rue de là, je n'avais qu'à prendre le métro et hop! j'étais arrivée.

- Quel connard, même pas foutu de venir me chercher personellement, marmonai-je alors que je me levais, le visage encore ensommeillé d'une nuit blanche impromptue.

Lentement, je me traînai jusqu'à son bureau . "Merdique, pourquoi il faut qu'il soit aussi loin, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi" . Merdique étais devenu mon patois depuis la fin de ma 4eme année. Quiconque entendait ce mot savait que c'était moi qui approchait. Après de nombreuse heures de retenue passée au bureau du proviseur, je trouvais toujours le moyen de pester contre le fait que cette salle était trop loin. C'est vrai, pourquoi travailler dans un endroit ou l'on est constamment en contact avec les jeunes si c'était pour s'en éloigner le plus possible à chaque occasions. Je saluai Julie, la secrétaire, qui lorgna mes vêtements, les lèvres pincés... Bon oui, je n'étais pas du genre... classique. Avec mon débardeur noir qui laissait entrevoir une partie de mon tatouage au dessus de mon sein gauche et mes pantalons à motif écossais qui faisait un bruit épouvantable lors des cours à cause des chaînes métalliques qui pendaient un peu partout, je n'étais pas du genre à plaire à belle-maman... une minute... quelle belle maman ?

J'entrai dans le bureau de Sylvain ( ouais, je l'appelais par son prénom, on était intime maintenant, se voir presque chaque jour avait de quoi améliorer une relation... ou au contraire la déteriorée ) puis je m'assit dans un fauteuil en face de sa table de travail sans avoir eu son consentement. Nonchalament, je posai mes pieds sur le coin du pupitre en prenant bien garde de ne pas salir mes converses en accrochant le pot d'encre qui traînait à coté de vieilles plumes. Que de trucs vieillots, y'avait longtemps qu'on s'était convertit aux stylos pourtant.

-Salut Sylvain, dis-je en empoignant un presse-papier pour le lancer en l'air et le rattrapper ensuite.

Le directeur, qui était debout face à la fenêtre consenti enfin à se retourner vers moi, un petit rictus aux lèvres. Son sourire disparu à la vue de mes chaussures décrépies sur son bureau d'acajou.

- Mireille! Enlèves tes souliers de ma table immédiatement

Oh! Tient il laissait tomber les politesse. À une vitesse d'escargot, j'entrepris d'enlever mes souliers révélant des bas troués de presque partout puis je reposai mes pieds là ou ils étaient. Le visage de Monsieur Tremblay pris une teinte tomate alors qu'il vociféraient contre ma conduite d'enfant gâtée pourrie. À cela s'ajoutaient les habituelles menaces de renvoie et tout le bla bla... Non attendez...

- Quoi! hurlai-je en échappant le presse-papier qui alla se fracasser sur le sol avec un bruit étouffé par le tapis. Par contre, le revêtement moelleux ne pu rien faire pour changer le destin de la pauvre bille de verre qui s'éparpilla en morceau tranchant un peu partout.

- Vous avez bien compris mademoiselle Archambaut, je vous renvoie à jamais de l'établissement Légendes Urbaines. J'ai l'accord de vos parents juste ici sur mon bureau. Un portauloin vous conduira à votre nouvelle maison ce soir.

Alors là, c'était vraiment la cata! Pourtant, je n'avais qu'emprunté les réponses de tous les examens du semestre, je l'avais déjà fait dans le passé, merci au concierge de m'avoir remis une clé passe-partout... Bon ok, j'avais aussi envoyé au diable quelques profs mais ça, c'était l'habitude, ils ne devaient pas en souffrir en ce moment... Putain, dans quelle galère m'étais-je fourrée? J'avais vraiment dépassé les bornes cette fois. Moi qui avait toujours testé les limites du directeur, je savais que je venais de les franchir avec un billet de non-retour. Il n'a même pas voulu me dire ou j'irais en plus ! Je sentais les larmes me monter aux yeux. Dire adieux à mes amis, à tout ce qui me permettait de sourire chaque matin me fendait le coeur en éclat... Je compatissais soudain avec le presse-papier mais lui au moins, on pourrait le réparer à l'aide d'un sort...J'avais tellement envie de revenir dans le passé et d'effacer mes derniers torts, juste pour rester ici. Ma vie était ici, à Montréal. Pas... ailleurs...Avec l'accord du directeur, je me levai et sortis pour me réfugier dans les toilettes. Je n'aimais pas que les gens me voient pleurer. C'est pourquoi je restai dans cet endroit répugnant jusqu'à la fin des cours. Je n'était pas en résidence moi, je ne pouvais pas rejoindre mon dortoir après les cours.

Alors que le métro me ramenait chez moi, j'avais l'impression que tout tournait dans un impressionnant jeu de couleur. Mais je n'avais pas la tête à m'extasier devant cet art abstrait ce soir... Mon dernier soir à Montréal. Une fois chez moi, mes parents n'était pas là. C'était normal, ils travaillaient toujours jusqu'à des heures inimaginables au ministere de la magie section Canada. Papa était une langue de plomb alors que maman était simple employée pour le département des mystère. Ils s'étaient rencontré à cet endroit il y avait maintenant près de 18 ans. Je regardai une photo de nous trois à une époque ou j'étais plus... féminine... Moins différente aussi... Arrivée dans ma chambre, un hibou grand duc était perché sur le montant du lit. Une lettre reposait sur le matela, écrite avec de jolie lettre incurvée de couleur verte. "Que du fla fla " pensai-je en tirant sur le seau qui cachetait l'enveloppe, un P entouré d'animaux dans un blason.

_" Poudlard, école de magie et de sorcellerie est heureuse de vous accueillir en ses murs pour votre dernière année... "_

Poudlard? Chouette, en Angleterre. Je soupirai bruyamment. C'était beaucoup trop loin, et en plus, il pleuvait tout le temps là-bas...Je ne pris même pas le temps de lire ce qu'il y avait dedans, je la jetai simplement par terre en murmurant pour moi-même:

-L'avenir est à moi... Tu parles ouais...

* * *

_" Everybody run now, everybody run now, break into another time, unity divides..."_

Ma chaîne Hi-Fi hurlant des paroles à tout rompre, couchée sur mon lit, seule dans ma chambre, j'étais la reine du monde.

J'ai toujours été une fille un peu distante, mais en restant cependant très coquette. C'est dans cette petite maison du Nord de la France que j'avais vécu les dix-septs premières années de ma vie.

Je m'appelle Mélissandre Waltzer, et je suis une sorcière.

La musique toujours au maximum, je n'entendais pas les nombreux appels de ma mère, et lorsque qu'elle déboula dans la pièce avec fureur, j'en tombai du lit.

- Mélissandre ! Combien de fois dois-je te dire de baisser cette musique de fou ? hurla maman alors que je me relevais douloureusement.

- Stéphanie a appelé, sa mère est d'accord pour que tu ailles chez elle,continua-t-elle avant de quitter mon antre.

Joyeux samedi matin ! Encore en pyjama, je me précipitai vers mon dressing, pour décider de ce que j'allais porter.

Les vêtements, ma passion ! Les jupes, les robes, les jeans, les tops, bref j'aimais la mode. On me pensait un peu pouff' , et je m'en moquais bien. Comme disait Stéphanie, ma meilleure amie, j'avais la pouff' pouff' attitude.

J'optai donc pour un dos nu noir et un jeans taille basse, sans oublier les escarpins de cuirs qui allaient avec. J'allais donc dans la pièce à coté prendre une douche chaude, puis revint vers ma chambre, percutant ma guitare par accident, assasinant mon doigt de pied pour l'occasion.

Une touche de maquillage, quelques gouttes de **Jungle** de Kenzo et j'étais enfin prête pour partir.

Je quittai donc ma chambre sans oublier ma baguette et mon baladeur.

Je descendis les escaliers quatre à quatre, et j'entendis la douce voix de mon strangulot de frère.

- Pourquoi la Truite, elle a le droit de sortir et pas moi ?

Charmant frère n'est-ce pas ? Dire que le môme n'avait que 10 ans. Je n'étais pas spécialement moche je pense. Des cheveux blonds long et raide, des yeux verts olives et un jolie piercing à l'oreille gauche.

Enfin, maman me disait souvent que j'étais trop orgueilleuse...

Soit, j'arrivai dans la cuisine et vint faire la bise à mon père avant de m'assoir en face du morveux qui répondait au nom d'Augustin.

- Thé ou café ? demanda Martine, ma mère en prenant ma tasse.

- Café merci, lui dis-je mécaniquement.

Je bus le brevage chaud en silence, en réflechissant aux options possible de mon après-midi. Nous étions fin août, et le temps était assez chaud pour l'époque.

Lorsque j'eut finis, je mit la tasse dans l'évier, envoyai un rapide "À toutes", puis quittai la maison.

Mes parents étaient moldus. Je suis ce qu'on appellait une "Sang-De-Bourbe". Il n'y avait donc aucune magie chez moi pendant les grandes vacances. Stéphanie et ma guitare étaient donc mes seuls amis lorsque je rentrais chez moi pour les grandes vacances. Stéphanie était aussi une sorcière, et ses parents étaient tous deux sorciers. Nous nous étions rencontrées à Beaux-Bâtons, mon ancienne école.

Ancienne. Cette année, j'avais décidé sur un merveilleux coup de tête de finir mes études dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Heureusement que mon père était Anglais. Je n'aurais jamais eu assez de base en anglais pour y étudier sinon. Parler anglais va me faire bizarre. Quitter Stéphanie va me faire bizarre également...

Sans m'en rende compte, j'étais déjà arrivée chez mon amie. Nous n'habitons qu'a deux rues l'une de l'autre. La maison était très grande, en fait, je pense pluôt qu'il s'agissait d'un manoir. Par habitude, je sortis ma baguette et l'introduisi dans le trou situé dans la gueule du loup qui trônait au centre de la porte, qui s'ouvrit aussitôt.

- Mélisssssandre ! m'interpella ma copine préférée.

- Quelle accueil, ça fait plaisir, souriais-je.

Nous passâmes notre dernier après-midi ensemble. Magasinage au programme. Il fallait "préparer une garde robe spécial Poudlard" avait dit Stéphanie. Et je ne m'en plaignais absolument pas. Comme vous le savez déjà, j'aimais la mode...

Le soir venu, mes paquets soigneusement réduis dans ma poche, je la quittai les larmes au yeux. Avant que je ne franchisse la porte, Stéphanie me conseilla en me remettant une petite boite :

- J'espère que tu va te trouver un Prince Charmant là-bas, pense à moi, et évite un peu d'avoir des ennuis, ca te changera !

Nous nous étreignirent fortement. Stéphanie était un peu ma soeur de coeur. Je marchais maintenant dans la rue qui me ramenais chez moi. J'ouvris la boite par curiosité.

Un magnifique pendentif en rubis représentant une petite licorne avec une fine chaîne en argent. Je pouffai de rire. Quel magnifique cadeau... Il n'y avait qu'elle pour m'offrir un truc pareil !

Je le passai autour de mon cou, et fermai les yeux.

Quand j'arrivai chez moi, j'aperçus un hibou grand duc qui cognait à ma fenêtre. Je me précipitai dans ma chambre. J'ouvris la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'engouffra dans la pièce, puis vint se poser sur mon bureau. Je détachai la lettre qui devait m'être destinée. Sur l'envellope blanche était marquée d'une encre verte " Mme Waltzer Mélissandre, 12 rue du Bois Vert, Mulhouse, France, Chambre du haut, 3 ème fenêtre". Je déglutis. L'envellope portait le cachet de Poudlard, representant un lion, un blaireau, un aigle, et un serpent.

J'ouvris enfin la lettre avec précaution:

_"Cher Mme Waltzer,_

_Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

_La rentrée est fixée au 1er septembre, le Poudlard Express partant à 11 heures piles de la gare de King's Cross, voie 9 trois/quart._

_Veuillez croire, cher Mme Waltez, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Directrice adjointe du Collège Poudlard. "_

Je me laissai tomber sur une chaise, alors que l'oiseau était déjà repartit.

Une nouvelle année commencait, et un curieux préssentiment me dit qu'elle ne sera pas de tout repos... De nouvelles amitiés, de nouveaux amours, un nouveau pays, que de changements.

Mais j'ai confiance... l'avenir est à moi !

* * *

_Alors déja, la chanson est Oblivion de 30 seconds to mars, ensuite, voici la fin de notre délire, à lire avec précaution !_

**Mélissandre -** Héhé, je suis sûre que je suis votre personnage préféré !

**Mireille -** T'es sûre ? Je crois pas que les gens apprécie une Mary Sue en devenir..

**Méli, joue à la blonde -** C'est quoi une Mary Sue ?

**Mireille -** C'est les 3 P : Pouffiasse, Puissante et euh..un autre mot en P que je trouverai plus tard...

**Mélissandre, en mode Pouf' -** T'en as pas marre de toujours dire des mots vulgaires, moi je suis une fille civilisée...

**Mireille -** Que veut tu, vive le Québec ! Bon c'est vrai que c'est pas tout le monde qui est comme moi, moi j'suis quelqun d'à part ! En plus j'ai juste dit pouffiasse, c'est pas si vulgaire, tu l'utilise partout dans ta partie...

**Méli, fachée -** Tu veux que j'énumère tout les gros mots de ta partie ?

**Mimi -** euh...passons au review...

**Mélissandre -** Ouais, ouais vive le courage, toi t'ira pas à Gryffondor...

**Mireille -** Comme si j'avais l'intention d'y aller

**Mél -** Ne dévoilons pas la suite !

**Mimi -** REVIEWSSSSSSS !


	2. Le chemin de traverse

Disclaimer: On est vraiment obligé de préciser que tout appartient à JKR ? Et surtout qu'on gagne rien pour vous offrir ce merveilleux produit ? Je vous en pris, ne perdez pas votre temps à lire ces lignes et passez à la fic immédiatement... Cessez de me regarder comme ça, aller, faites bouger ces billes qui vous servent de yeux et lisez !

Nous ne sommes pas responsables des intoxications, réflexions intenses et/ou addiction au produit. Pour les plaintes, vous addresser au bouton review. Une fenêtre de messagerie prendra vos impressions et nous nous empresserons d'y répondre.

Note:

**Mireille:** Pardon pour l'étonnant retard que nous avons pris...

**Mélissandre:** Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Si tu t'étais décidée à corriger le chapitre à temps aussi!

**Mi:** Si tu m'avais envoyé ta partie de chapitre à temps aussi!

**Mé:** Je te l'ai envoyé à temps, c'est toi qui est trop lente pour la correction!

**Mi:** J'étais en plein déménagement!

**Mé:** Pas vrai, tu déménages cette semaine!

**Mi:** Shit merdique, pourquoi je l'ai écrit dans mon nick MSN?

**Mé:** Tu te rapelle à la fin du prologue, le délire sur les mary sue ?

**Mi:** Oui

**Mé:** Tu m'as toujours pas dit le dernier P.

**Mi:** Ben je l'ai pas encore trouver en fait... attend ( feuillette le dictionnaire larousse 2008 ( grâcieuseté des parents ) dans la section des P )

**Mé:** Lol, tu vas mettre ce délire sur la fanfic ?

**Mi, avec un regard sadique:** Pour sûr !!!

**Mé se cachant derrière un paravent: **Nannnnnnnn, j'suis en pyjama !

**Mi, un sourcil levé:** On s'en fou, qui te voit ?

**Mé:** ... 

**Mi:** Quoi, t'a rien d'autre à dire que point point point ? Ha! la preuve que la québecoise t'a encore bouchée !

**Mé: **Ahhhhhhh, mon chat me grimpe dessus !! Nan, mais sérieux, j'suis envahie !

**Mi:** Oh! le petit pervers! lol

**Mé:** Arrête, c'est toi la perverse ! Il me grimpe pas dessus de cette façon...

**Mi:** Une chance, pas envie de faire une fic de zoophile moi TT

**Mé:** Mon chat n'est pas zoophile !

**Mi:** .Non en fait ton chat est censé être zoophile car c'est dans l'ordre des chose qu'il baise d'autres animaux... c'est de toi que je parlais en disant ça.

**Mé:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Je te hais, j'imagine la chatte de la voisine avec mon Moustache maintenant! mdrrrrrrr

**Mi trop crampée pour répondre**

**Mé:** Oups, double sens XD ( reprend son sérieux ) en plus, la zoophilie c'est interdit !

**Mi:** C'est pas interdit, c'est une déviance sexuelle prohibée par le peuple mais jusqu'à présent, y'a aucun animal qui s'est plaint

**Mé:** Pauvre bête. y'en a qui doivent mourrir.

**Mi:** Euhmmm... pas si on considère que c'est un cheval avec une fille, là c'est plus la fille qui meurt lol ( t'as déjà vu le machin de cet animal en pleine action toi ? traumatisant :-O )

**Mé,totalement outrée: **Oh. MON. DIEU. (redevenant normale) breffffffffff, comment on en est arrivée là ?

**Mi:** Euhmm...Je sais pas comment on est arrivée là... Parce que t'as dit que ton chat te grimpait dessus?

**Mé:** N'empêche, pour clore ce délire bien gore, je dirais plutôt que j'imaginais un chat et un homme. Vive l'imagination après. Je ne dit plus rien.

**Mi:** Lol vive l'imagination! Pas moi qui a dit qu'elle imaginait son chat avec celle de la voisine lol

**Mé: ... JE NE LIS RIEN PLUS RIEN...**

**Mi:** Oh! J'ai trouvé le dernier P: Parfaite

**Mé:** Ok. Merci, Aurevoir.

**Mi:** Lol, et une autre traumatisation parfaitement exécutée !

* * *

_Chapitre 1: Le chemin de traverse_

* * *

Je m'observai longuement dans mon miroir. Après une douche sommaire, j'avais décidé de ne pas me laisser abattre et de prendre ce renvoie comme un nouveau défi... J'allais devoir refaire ma marque dans cette nouvelle école. Bien sûr, ce sera plus difficile compte tenu que je ne pourrai pas parler dans ma langue maternelle mais j'excellais en anglais. Légendes Urbaine avait eu la brillante idée d'inclure des cours de langues étrangère dans son programme. Je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de sauter sur l'occasion. J'avais une passion pour les différentes cultures du monde que mes parents n'avaient toujours pas comprise à cause de mes tendance égoïstes. En fait, j'étais tout le contraire, j'étais plutôt du genre à m'interresser aux gens différents. Mon air antipathique et arrogant, je le réservais à ceux et celles qui le méritaient vraiment, surtout ces filles qui mettaient des heures à se préparer juste pour aller chercher le courrier. Des filles comme ma mère en fait... Après avoir fourrer quelques vêtements, un épais cahier vierge et plusieurs stylos dans mon sac de voyage, je regardai une dernière fois mon reflet dans la glace.J'avais troqué mes vêtements débraillés par un jeans ordinaire et un t-shirt sur lequel était imprimé le slogan : if you sting, i can bite avec un chien enragé en dessous. Je préférais rester discrète pour mieux sauter sur l'occasion lorsque je montrerai qui j'étais vraiment. Je chaussai mes éternelles converse, rouge à pois blanc cette fois, puis j'attendit. Dans ma lettre, un message disait que quelqu'un viendrait me chercher vers 20H00. Je ne pourrais même pas dire au revoir à mes parents!. Pendant que je faisait les 100 pas, un éclat brillant venant de ma penderie attisa ma curiosité. Aucune lumière n'était pourtant dirigée de ce côté! À grande enjambée, je franchit le mètre qui me séparait de la porte entrouverte pour y découvrir un bracelet argenté, une vieille breloque qui avait appartenue à ma grand-mère. C'était plusieurs petite émeraude enchassée dans des anneaux d'or qui était reliée entre elle par des fils dargent. D'un commun accord avec ma conscience, je le pris et le mis également dans mon sac, j'en tirerais certainement un bon prix dans une bijouterie sorcière. Je fut tirée de mes pensées par le pop caractéristique d'un transplanage derrière moi. Une sorcière d'allure austère se tenait devant moi, les lèvres pincées. Ses cheveux retenus par un chignon serré lui donnait un air terriblement sévère... Exactement le genre de distraction qu'il me fallait. Qui qu'elle soit, j'allais lui en faire voir de toute les couleur à cette bonne femme en robe verte... Du moins lorsque je serai à l'école car, il n'y avait aucun doute, cette femme devait être un professeur. C'était le premier pas vers le chemin de la gloire!

- Bonjour, je suis Minerva Mcgonagall. vous devez être Mireille Archambaut ? demanda-t-elle dans un français assez douteux

- Ben ça dépend, êtes vous dans la maison de la famille Archambaut ? lui répondis-je en malmenant les mots pour la rendre encore plus confuse.

La Mcgonagall ne sembla pas s'outrer pour deux mornilles et continua sa tirade.

- Oui vous devez donc être l'élève renvoyée de Légendes Urbaines. On m'a donner pour mission de vous accompagner jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse pour que vous puissiez y faire vos achats en vue de la rentrée. D'ailleur, comme celle-ci est le 1ier septembre, vous passerez les 7 jours restant au Chaudron Baveur. Bien sûr, vous aurez la possibilités de vous promener ou vous le voudrez en autant que vous restiez du côté sorcier.

Je la regardais, un rictus n'inspirant rien de bon aux lèvres. Je sentais que j'allais m'amusée a cet endroit, le chaudron baveur, quel nom débile pour une auberge! Je lui donnai mon accord d'un signe de tête et nous quittames ma chambre pour l'angleterre, pays de la pluie...

En quelques secondes à peine, mes pieds touchèrent le sol. Nous étions dans une chambre, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus simple. elle contenait un lit, une commode ornée d'un vieux miroir et il y avait une salle de bain dans le fond à gauche. Je n'eus pas le temps d'observer plus longtemps ce décor pitoresque que Minerva me tira à sa suite vers les escaliers du Chaudron Baveur qu'elle descendit en toute hâte. Une fois arrivée dans un cul de sac, elle sorti sa baguette et frappa sur quelques briques. Le mur s'ouvrit alors révelant une allée pleine de magasin en tout genre et de sorcier plus ou moins pressés. Je suivit Mcgonagall à travers un dédale de masse humaine. Certaine personne de mon âge inclinaient la tête respectueusement ponctué d'un : " Bonjour professeur " qui valait un signe de tête vif de la part de mon accompagnatrice. J'avais de la difficultée à la suivre, bousculée de toute part par des sorciers qui semblaient me regarder de haut. Je parvins tout de même à la rejoindre alors quelle s'était arrêtée devant une boutique appelée : Chez madame Guipure. Les mannequins dans la vitrine me laissais supposé d'un magasin de vêtements.

- Entrez mademoiselle Archambaut, me dit mamie en poussant la porte qui émit un cliquetis de clochette.

Elle s'effaça pour me laisser découvrir un endroit ou se cotoyait tissus chatoyants et couleur terne. Seulement, je trouvais bien inutile de m'ammener ici alors que j'avais tous les vêtements nécéssaire dans mes bagages. Alors que je lui faisait part de ma constatation, j'entendit une plainte suraigue de l'autre côté d'un rideau rouge foncé.

- Quoi!!!! Je ne porterai pas cette horreur, il n'en est pas question!

Puis, une jeune fille vêtue de... en fait, je ne crois pas que vêtue était le mot exact. Elle devait bien avoir 40 centimètres de tissus sur son corps légèrement hâlé. Et ça, c'était le maximum. Je la regardai passer à côté de moi en furie puis quitter la boutique en jurant... en francais ! L'envie de la suivre me pris soudainement mais la main du professeur Mcgo sur mon épaule m'incita à rester dans l'établissement sans commentaires. Une dame rondouillarde sortie de derrière le même rideau que la furie blonde, l'air fatigué puis son visage s'orna vite d'un sourire en nous voyant dans sa boutique.

- Bonjour professeur, elle est aussi là pour l'uniforme ? J'espère qu'elle réagira mieux que miss Waltzer, ce n'était pas du tout un cadeau cette demoiselle.

Un...Uniforme??? Alors oui, c'était assez horrible pour crier au meurtre! Je n'avais pas envie de rester planquée dans la masse! J'allai répliquer de la même facon que cette fille, Waltzer je crois, alors qu'une idée me vint en observant un corset gothique sur un vieux mannequin de bois. Avec un petit sourire en coin, je grimpai sur le tabouret que madame Guipure me désignait et regardai l'image que me renvoyait la psyché. J'avais déjà hâte de voir la tête que les autres feraient quand ils verraient le look que j'avais en tête! Je sourit en voyant le regard de Mcgonagall, surprise de me voir si obéissante tout à coup... En fait, j'avais été plutôt calme depuis qu'elle était venue me chercher, si bien qu'elle s'étonna qu'on m'aie renvoyé de l'école. Mais elle ne devait pas se fier aux apparences.

Une fois le vêtement obligatoire acheté, je demandai encore quelques quart d'heures à mon accompagnatrice pour flâner dans les allées du magasin. J'allais bien trouvé quelques rubans et autres bout de tissus qui conviendrait à mon plan. C'est avec un énorme sourire que la vendeuse pris les achat que je lui présentai.

-Enfin une jeunesse débrouillarde! Juste pour cela, je vous offre un rabais chez nous ainsi qu'à notre filiale de Pré-au-Lard et ce, à volonté. Il y a si longtemps que je n'ai pas vu de jeune sorcière aimant la couture.

Cool! Je l'avais dans la poche! Toute contente, je suivis "miss sévere" hors de la boutique, serrant mon sac en papier kraft contre moi. Je ne savais pas vraiment coudre mais ce que je faisait tenait très bien alors ce n'était pas un obstacle. Ça me prendrait juste un peu plus de temps mais il me restait encore 7 jours avant de partir. En regardant les autres écriteaux de magasin, je fonçai dans un type très pâle, aux cheveux noirs luisant et avec un grand nez tout aussi graisseux que ce qui lui couvrait le crâne. Malgré tout, surtout à cause d'un réflexe, je lui demandai en français :

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Le garcon me regarda bizarrement et poursuivi son chemin après avoir lancer un regard noir au professeur Mcgonagall. Il n'était pas très sympatique ce type. Il devait être aussi à Poudlard à en juger par sa vieille cape qui ressemblait à celle que je venais de me faire faire. Tient, j'avais perdu mémé de vue, fallais que je me dépêche de la retrouver. Justement, elle m'attendait quelques mètres plus loin, accordant son pas au miens cette fois, quelle délicatesse, elle naurait pas pu faire ça avant? Je recroisai la fille de chez madame Guipure sur mon chemin. Décidant de la jouer sympa, je lui sourit. Pas quelque chose de trop amical, juste courtois. Après tout, elle parlait également français et je crois qu'elle aussi allait à Poudlard... peut-être avait elle aussi été renvoyée ? La classe, j'aurais une camarade de coups bas! Toujours souriante, je retournai au Chaudron Baveur, ou le professeur Minerva m'abandonna, m'assurant que la note était payée et que tout ce que j'acheterais sur le Chemin de Traverse serait à son compte. Pour un renvoie scolaire, c'était plutôt pas mal en fait!

* * *

Le jour que j'attendais depuis des lustres arrivait enfin. Aujourd'hui, j'allais faire mes premiers achats au Chemin de Traverse. Bon, le nom est vieux-jeu, et l'endroit n'a pas l'air aussi hupé que les Champs Elysées, mais bref, je faisais mes premiers pas en Angleterre.

J'avais déjà préparé ma valise avec soin depuis des jours. Mes vêtements, ma trousse de toilettes, mon indispensable journal intime, et du papier à lettre. Cela peut parraitre peu pour certaines, mais même en étant une fille très coquette, je n'ai pas besoin d'amener toute ma penderie avec moi.

J'enfilai rapidement un jeans diesel, un haut long noir et mes converses. J'accrochai mon pendantif autour du cou, et pris la peine de regarder le résultat dans la glace. Parfait, un sort pour des cheveux lisse et je suis prête !

En arrivant dans la cuisine, je trouvai mes parents attablé en train de discuter.

- Hello !

Je m'assis en face de ma mère, de très bonne humeur. Ils me dévisagèrent tout les deux.

- Mélissandre... commença mon père, on ne pourra pas t'accompagner pour tes courses, désolé.

Génial. Et il me dit ça de but en blanc ! Oh, mais attend...

- Je peux prendre le réseau de cheminée, vous savez, je suis assez agée pour faire mes achats toute seule !

Mes parents se regardèrent signe qu'ils réfléchissaient à la question, puis mon père acquiessa dans le vide et je su qu'il avait dit oui. Un sourire barra mes lèvres et je ne pu retenir un 'Merci !' retentissant.

Je me jetai au cou de papa, puis, pris ma baguette, mon mp3, et de l'argent sorcier. J'entrai dans le salon, et m'engouffrai dans la cheminée, alors que j'allai prendre de la poudre de cheminette, maman me mis dans la main un morceau de papier.

- Tiens , je t'ai noté tout ce dont tu as besoin et les magasins, c'est la mère de Stéphanie qui m'a conseillé !

Je glissai la liste dans la poche de mon jeans, et prononçai distinctement ' Chemin de Traverse'. Je disparu alors du salon, dans un tourbillion de flamme vertes.

Lorsque, quelques secondes plus tard la fumée s'estompa, j'étais arrivé à Londres, en Angleterre, et c'était terriblement excitant. Moi, Mélissandre, petite Française du Nord faisait mes premiers pas chez les Anglais

En parlant de premiers pas, il serait temps que je bouge, tout le monde attend. Je fis quelques foulées, puis m'arrêtai pour observer le monde autour de moi. La cheminée m'avait amenée dans une genre de gare, et devant moi la porte vitrés menait sans doute à la rue marchande. Je levai les yeux, et remarquai une jeune fille avec sa mère, je souriai, parce que la pauvre avait l'air blasé des remontrances de sa génitrice...

Je me décidai enfin à pousser les portes et commencai à déambuler le long de la rue remplie de magasins et de monde.

Je sortis finalement la liste de ma mère et lu le premier point.

" 1) Racheter des plumes chez l'apothicaire"

Reçu chef ! La chose n'est pas trop difficile, j'apperçus en face de moi une énorme enseigne "L'apothicaire". J'entrai dans la boutique, pris ce dont j'avais besoin, et ressorti aussi vite.

Je continuai donc la liste, passant de chez Eeylops, pour racheter un hiboux, l'autre s'étant enfuie, cherchant mes livres chez Fleury et Bott, puis, m'arretai au magasin de chaudrons.

Il me restait deux points.

" 17) Passer prendre un balai au Magasin de Quidditch

18) Essayer la robe chez Madame Guipure."

Madame Guipure ? L'enseigne était en face de moi, j'y vais d'abord.

En entrant dans la boutique, je me rendis compte qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin de vêtement de prêt-à-porter. Pourquoi ma mère voulait-elle m'acheter une robe ? J'en avait déjà pas mal...

Au fond de la boutique, j'aperçu enfin la dite, Madame Guipure. Une petite sorcière replète et souriante, habillée tout en mauve. Elle s'avança vers moi.

- Bonjour, que puisse-je pour vous ?

- Bonjour, je viens chercher une robe, dis-je dans un parfait anglais.

- Ohhh, c'est pour Poudlard !

Elle ouvrit un gros grimoire poussiéreux et me demanda :

- Vous êtes Mlle Waltzer ? J'ai ce qu'il vous faut !

La dame me tira jusqu'à une cabine derrière un épais rideau rouge foncé, et me donna une robe. À peine l'ai-je touchée qu'elle s'enfila sur moi. Je sortis me mettre en face du mirroir. J'eu un choc. Non ! Elle avait osé ! Un.. un... un uniforme ! Non de Dieu !

- Quoi!!!! Je ne porterai pas cette horreur, il n'en est pas question !

- Alons, calmez vous, ça vous va parfaitement, me souffla la dame.

Je suis sûre qu'elle l'a fait exprès ! Ma mère n'avait même pas dit qu'il y avait un uniforme à Pot-de-Lard ! Je bouillonnais de rage. Je pris mes clics, mes clacs, et sortis de la boutique en jurant tout haut, de toute façon personne ne me comprendrais. Je bousculai presque une fille en sortant, qui d'ailleurs, avait un très jolie tee-shirt. J'espère que la femme à coté d'elle n'est pas sa mère... elle n'avait l'air pas commode.. Quand j'arrivais dans la rue,j'avais complèment oublié d'enlever l'uniforme, et heureusement, en passant la porte, je retrouvai mon bon vieux jeans et la robe se retrouva dans un paquet avec les autres. Fichu magie ! Bonne chance à la brune que j'avais croisée...

Je respirai un bon coup, et me dirigeai vers le dernier magasin de la liste. Celui de Quidditch. Il me faut un nouveau balai. Je pressai le pas et entrai dans la boutique. Je filai dans les rayons, et m'arretai devant un magnifique balai, qui m'avait l'air très bien. Je n'étais pas une spécialiste, et il devait y avoir une bonne douzaine de balai dans ce rayon, je soupirai fortement. Je le prend ?

- Tu devrais prendre celui au bout de l'allée.

Je sursautai, retenant un frisson et me retournai pour me trouver nez-à-nez avec un beau jeune homme aux cheveaux d'ébènes (n/a: Avez devinez qui ? xD ).

Il me fis un sourire de séducteur et m'empoigna la main. Hey ! On me kidnape !

- Tiens, celui la !

Le garcon me montra un Nimbus 1100, plutôt pas mal.

- Tu travailles ici ? Demandais-je au garçon, impressionnée par son choix.

- Nannnn, mes potes et moi, on vient très souvent ici, alors je connais le magasin par-coeur, me répondit-il.

- Sirius, m'indiqua t-il ensuite en relachant ma main toujours enprisonnée de la sienne

- Mélissandre, lui dis-je en souriant.

- Merci du conseil Sirius, m'exclamais-je en lui faisait un clin d'oeil ravageur.

Je pris le balai, et me dirigea vers le contoir. Quelle beau garcon ! Des yeux noirs, et une tel musculature.. lui, il doit faire du Quidditch...

- Bien sur, bêta, sinon il ne viendrait pas dans ce magasin, m'indiqua gentiment ma conscience.

Ah. Ouais, effectivement. Soudain, deux mains s'agripèrent à mes épaules. Encore lui ! Mais il ne lâche pas le morceau...

- Tu vas à Poudlard ? s'informa t-il

- Oui, j'y entre cette année

- Alors on se retrouvera là-bas, je suis en 7ème année à Gryffondor. À plus.

Il me fis un baiser sur la joue et décampa. Celui la, il ne s'embête pas !! Je partis payer le balais, et entrepris de retournée à la gare aux cheminées. En route, je croisai la fille de la boutique d'uniforme, l'air pas très contente, mais elle me souria tout de même. Je croisai aussi le beau ténébreux, en train de discuter avec un garcon au cheveux ébouriffés, et un autre l'air fatigué mais très mignon. Je ne pense pas qu'il m'ai vu. J'atteignis finalement une cheminée, pour, après cette journée très animée, enfin revenir chez moi.

* * *

**Mireille:** Alors? Alors? ( prend une lampe et l'envoie dans vos yeux )

**Mélissandre, totalement exaspérée :** Fais pas ça ! Ils ne pourront plus lire si tu les aveugles!

**Mi:** Ah... Ouais t'as raison...

**Mé:** Et c'est moi la sans-cervelle

**Mi: ( tousse tousse )**

**Mé:** Oh! Un papillon! ( court après le papillon loin, très loin )

**Mi:** Humm... pratique cette baguette magique! Donc, ne vous reste plus qu'à utiliser ce qui vous reste de vision pour aller cliquer sur le bouton en bas, celui des reviews... euh, non, un peu plus bas... Remontez encore un peu... C'est parf... Mélissandre!

**Mé,se relève après avoir foncé dans le curseur faisant fermer la page:** (sourire angélique) Quoi ???

**Mi:** Tout est à recommencer maintenant...

**Mé: Reviews**

**Mi,soupir emmerdé:** Ouais comme elle a dit...


	3. La suite

**Ici _Mélissandre_ qui vous parle :**

Je sais, je sais, ca fait lomgtemps qu'on n'a pas rajouter de chapitre, et j'en suis désolé.

Mimi et moi, on se croise de moins en moins souvent, cours et décalage horraire obliges.

Donc, je fais essayer de nous presser pour que la fic continu, hein, je dis bien essayer.

D'ailleurs, faudrais vraiment qu'on se bouge les fesses.

**La Francaise vous embrasse !**


	4. Et une autre année qui débute !

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, tout est à JKR :D**

**Note :**

**Mireille : Bon, comme vous avez pu le lire dans l'entre chapitre, moi et Mélissandre ne pouvons publier nos écrits rapidement en raison du décallage horaire et de nos horaires chargés. Nous avons à peine le temps de discuter la fin de semaine T_T Alors, nous publierons simplement quand nous en aurons envie, au gré de nos délires MSN. Ne nous en veuillez pas ! Nous n'accepterons de votre part aucune tomate ni autre légume**

**Mélissandre : La tomate est un fruit Mireille !**

**Mireille : Peu importe ! Bref, prière de ne pas nous lancer quoique ce soit. Si vous avez des plaintes ou des envies de meurtre à rapporter, la police fictionnelle est la pour ça. Veuillez rapporter tout informations pertinente au bouton Review**

**Mélissandre : Tu es bien sérieuse ce soir !**

**Mireille : Oui, un peu haha il faut dire qu'on a toutes les deux évoluées dans notre style d'écriture je dois dire ! Mais pas dans nos délires ! XD Tu te souviens celui-là ...**

**Flash Back**

**Mireille : Bon, au fait, c'est quoi le mot de passe pour aller sur notre compte, tu l'aurais pas changé, j'ai essayer l'autre jour et j'y suis pas arrivée !**

**Mélissandre : C'est pas dictionnaire ?**

**Mireille : Euh non, jcroyais que cétait le meme que sur notre compte hotmail partagé xd mais ca ne marche pas quand je l'écris**

**Mélissandre :Attend… Cest ************ (vous croyiez vraiment qu'on vous l'auraient dit ?)**

**Mireille : Attend je vais essayer … (Après quelques secondes) Victoire :D**

**Mélissandre: Yeah, enfin on peut reposter :D!**

**Mireille : Oui ! Un chapitre de plus pour nos lecteurs !**

**Fin du Flash Back**

**Mélissandre : Oui, on a été longue et oui, ca prend beaucoup de temps entre les publications, blablabla**

**Mireille : Ce n'est pas qu'on ne vous respecte pas, c'est seulement qu'on se respecte nous en premier :D On veut pas écrire sous pressions, juste pour le plaisir !**

**Mélissandre : Ça fait penser un peu à Fred et Georges non ?**

**Mireille : Les auteurs de Parfois, les Serdaigles sont aussi courageux ?**

**Mélissandre : Ouais ! Bon coup de pub en passant :D**

**Mireille : De rien c'est tout naturel :D**

**Mélissandre : Enfin bref, voici maintenant un chapitre mettant en vedette nos chères rebelles du système !**

**Mireille : Trop poufiasse ou trop dark, vous avez un perso pour chaque style :D Bien sûr, rien n'est immuable !**

**Mélissandre : C'est ce qu'on verra !**

**Mimi et Méli : Bonne lecture !**

Le matin du jour J, je me dépêchai de faire mes bagages en pestant contre ma montre alarme qui s'était arrêtée pendant la nuit. C'était la dernière fois que j'achetais quelque chose qui se veut fonctionnel dans le petit stand de vendeur de la station Lionel Groulx.

Mes bagages avaient considérablement augmentés depuis mon arrivée et c'est pourquoi maintenant je devais me traîner une énorme valise que j'avais achetée la veille à la place de mon petit sac de voyage. J'étais retournée encore une fois chez Madame Guipure, qui m'accueillit chaleureusement en m'aidant à agencer certains tissus et accessoires pour la réalisations de mes vêtements. J'avais ainsi pu confectionner des jupes semblables à celles de l'uniforme de l'école avec des ajouts de dentelles dans le bas pour certaines, des rubans de couleur voyante pour d'autres, quelques chaînes pour d'autres encore et pour finir quelques unes avec des _studds_ de métal. Pour ce qui est des chemises, je les avais laissée intacte. Il était quand même important de gardé un peu de classe, trop, c'était comme pas assez. Cependant, je m'étais amusée à remplacer les débardeurs informes par des corsets en dentelle ou en faux cuir qui épousait mes formes dans des couleurs allant du noir au blanc en passant par le rouge et le mauve foncé. Je serai obligée de garder la cravate par contre, d'après ce que m'avait dit madame Guipure concernant Poudlard, il y avait 4 maisons et je serai répartie dans l'une d'elle et la cravate était le premier élément visible qui montrait dans quelle maison nous sommes. Il y avait bien un écussons brodé sur la…euh…cape? Robe? Un truc informe que je serai également obligée de porté mais pas obligée de boutonnée, heureusement.

J'étais également allée dans un magasin de chaussure pour m'acheter d'autre converses mais, comme prévu, je n'en trouvai aucune, le monde sorcier londonien n'ayant pas encore compris que des chaussures avec des lacets, ce n'est pas que pour les moldus. Je voulu aller dans le Londres moldus mais Tom, l'aubergiste, m'empêcha catégoriquement de sortir de sa taverne malgré mes nombreux essaies. Je retournai donc dans le magasin de chaussure et trouvai de jolies ballerines mauves, toute simple ainsi que des bottes longues noires qui me faisaient beaucoup pensé à des bottes de pirates. Bref, toutes les séances de magasinage avaient fait passé la semaine plus rapidement que prévu.

En me regardant dans le miroir une dernière fois avant de partir, habillée de mon uniforme modifié, mes cheveux bruns tombant en boucle dans mon dos je me trouvai très…féminine. Agréable à regarder. Chose qui m'étonna vraiment, au point que je roulai les yeux et vérifiai une dernière fois si mes bagages étaient prêts. Ça me gênait un peu je dois dire.

10 h 30 sonna et Mamie Mcgonagall vint me chercher pour m'emmener sur la voie 9 et ¾ puisque je risquais plus de me perdre à essayer de la trouvée par moi-même selon ses dire. Effectivement, une fois arrivée sur les lieux, je n'aurais jamais pensée à passé au travers un mur pour rejoindre le quai de la gare du Poudlard Express. Le professeur me laissa seule sur le quai avec quelques dernières recommandation « Cherchez vous un compartiment et restez y tout le voyage, il vaudrait mieux éviter de vous faire remarquer » dit-elle en lorgnant sévèrement mon uniforme. Cependant, elle ne pouvait rien en dire car, mis à part les modifications, il était encore correct même aux yeux de madame Guipure.

Une fois le professeur parti, je m'empressai de monter dans le train pour me trouver un compartiment. Ce n'est pas que j'obéissais à ses ordres mais ma valise était très lourde à portée. Malgré l'heure, il était maintenant 10 h 45, très peu d'élèves étaient déjà installé confortablement sur les banquettes de plusieurs compartiments et je réussi facilement à m'en trouver un vide vers le fond du train. Une fois ma valise placée dans le porte bagage, je m'assied à mon tour et je regardai les gens se bousculer sur le quai. Je remarquai bien vite la jeune française qui m'avait bousculée lors de ma première journée sur le Chemin de Traverse, la Waltzer, ainsi que le garçon aux cheveux gras qui…m'avait également bousculé. Je me rendis compte que cette journée avait fait monté mon quotas de bousculade pour l'année.

J'observai également les autres élèves éparpillé ça et là, certains embrassant leurs parents, d'autres qui avaient rejoints leurs amis et qui rigolaient bruyamment comme ce quatuor devant la fenêtre de mon compartiment. Triste constatation, triste vérité, tout ce qui se déroulait sous mes yeux ne se déroulerait pas cette année, pas pour moi. Une larme s'échappa de mes yeux malgré moi et je me dépêchai de l'effacée de ma joue. Quand je tournai mon regard encore une fois vers le quai, je remarquai que l'un des garçons du quatuor me regardait. Dès que mes yeux croisèrent les siens, il détourna le regard et repris la conversation qu'il avait avec ses amis, qui n'avaient rien remarqués.

Avec un soupir, je décidai de sortir le cahier que j'avais mis dans mon petit sac ainsi qu'un stylo au bout mâchouillé. Le bracelet que j'avais pris dans ma penderie tomba sur le plancher. Je l'avais totalement oublié celui-là. Je le ramassai donc et le mis à mon poignet, c'était la façon la plus sure de m'assurer de ne pas le perdre, chose importante à considérer si je voulais le vendre.

Enfin, 11h arriva et le train se mit en branle, n'oubliant personne derrière lui. J'entendais vaguement les gens passé dans le couloir en parlant très fort pour certains et plus calmement pour d'autres. C'était un bruit de fond plutôt rassurant qui me rappelait un peu Légende Urbaine de tous les jours. Je me demandais si mes amis s'ennuyaient de moi là-bas, s'ils savaient ou j'allais allée, s'ils savaient ce qui m'était arrivée. En une semaine, personne n'avait essayé de me contacter, je n'avais reçu aucun hibou, pas même de mes parents. Peut-être que le voyage était trop long pour eux et que ça pourrait prendre encore 2 semaines avant de recevoir du courrier. Un peu d'espoir n'était jamais de trop.

Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis la porte de mon compartiment s'ouvrir, mon stylo allant s'écraser sur la banquette. Les 4 garçons que j'avais vu sur le quai venaient d'entrer et leur rire résonnait trop fort dans le petit espace.

- Excuse nous, est-ce qu'on peut partager le compartiment avec toi ? Les autres sont pleins, me demanda l'un d'eux avec un sourire charmeur. Ses yeux gris pétillaient d'amusement et semblaient persuadé que je ne pourrait pas dire non.

- Je n'ai pas envie de partager mon espace avec vous, vous semblez beaucoup trop bruyant, mes oreilles en souffrirait trop, répondis-je en français, rien que pour les emmerder.

Ils avaient beau avoir tous un certain charme, c'était indéniable mais, j'avais tendance à mettre les trop belles personnes toutes dans le même panier, je préférais les évitées. Trop beau signifiait à mes yeux populaires, comme pas mal partout, et les gloussements de filles que j'entendais dans le couloir semblait vouloir me donner raison. C'est à ce moment que se produisit quelque chose que j'aurais voulu prévoir.

- Pourquoi leur répond tu aussi bêtement ? Me demanda une voix dans ma langue maternelle, cependant, l'accent était tout différent.

La fille que j'avais croisée chez Madame Guipure entra dans le compartiment avec un visage fermé. Elle aussi était trop belle. Trop parfaite. La méfiance était de mise.

- Je préfère la solitude lors des voyages, vois-tu, j'ai tendance à vomir un peu partout lorsque je suis dans un véhicule en mouvement et que je suis moi-même immobile.

Tactique numéro 1 : Feindre la faiblesse. Les gens populaire ont tendance à trouver le fait de vomir assez dégoûtant alors en général, ils me laissent tranquille.

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit la jeune femme, on peut toujours t'apporter une poubelle.

Les 4 garçons nous observaient parler sans entrer dans la conversation, le français n'étaient certainement pas une langue qu'ils pouvaient apprendre à Poudlard.

Bon, échec de la tactique numéro 1. Et, sincèrement, je n'avais pas envie de mettre en pratique une autre tactique. La présence d'un groupe d'amis solide et unis me démoralisait tout simplement et rendait encore plus flagrant le manque de mes propres amis. J'avais juste envie de rester seule et de broyer du noir mais je décidai de capituler en fin de compte. Serai-je en train de devenir sentimentale ?

Pendant le reste du voyage, je m'efforçai d'éviter la conversation des garçons et de l'autre française malgré leurs efforts de m'intégrée. Alors que j'observais par la fenêtre la silhouette de Poudlard s'agrandir de plus en plus, je sentais sur moi un regard, de qui, je n'en avais aucune idée, mais je persistais à ne pas détachée mon regard de cette fenêtre. Une nouvelle année commençait.

Le matin du jour J, ce fut câlins et effusions d'embrassade à la maison, puis j'embarquai valises et courage pour prendre le magicobus. Mes parents avaient toujours été des personnes occupés et ils me chargèrent de me rendre seule à la gare. Au fond, j'en étais plutôt heureuse. Malgré l'amour que je porte à mes géniteurs, ils ne m'avaient jamais accompagnée pour les rentrées à Beauxbâtons, pourquoi l'auraient ils fait à Poudlard ? J'avais l'habitude.

Mes cheveux blonds volant au vent, je traversai la gare pour me diriger vers le mur entre le numéro 9 et le 10 comme c'était mentionné dans la lettre de Poudlard. A 10h40, après quelques appréhensions pour traverser le mur - parce qu'il paraissait vraiment...dur - je déboulai sur le quai du Poudlard Express. Je posai ma valise sur le sol et observai un instant mes camarades d'école. Il y avait des mômes pleurnichant dans les jupes de leurs mères, des filles qui papotaient, racontaient leurs vacances, discutaient de leurs nouveaux petit-amis. Des retrouvailles après les vacances d'été en somme.

J'eu un sourire triste. J'avais beau être populaire, je n'avais jamais eu vraiment d'amis à qui j'avais envie de me confier sur mes convictions propres ou raconter mes secrets. Le masque que je m'étais forgé pendant tant d'années tenait le coup et jamais personne ne pourrait dire qu'il y avait une fille sentimentale derrière cette attitude de pouf blonde et populaire.

Je repris bien vite mes esprits. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un perce mon masque à peine arrivée sur le quai du train. J'entendis des rires provenant de derrière moi, et reconnus mon beau brun du magasin de Quidditch. Il était en compagnie de deux autres beaux garçons et... d'un garçon tout court. Lorsque qu'il remarqua que je le regardais, il m'adressa un grand sourrire, avant de retourner à sa conversation avec le second brun à lunette. Oh! Il m'avait ignorée! Je lui envoyais mon plus beau sourire et c'était la seule façon qu'il trouvait de répondre ?

Après cette affront, je déçidai de bouder et d'entrer dans le train. Après dix minutes de lutte, j'avais enfin réussi à faire rentrer ma valise dans la cabine où j'avais élu domicile jusqu'à Poudlard.

C'était peut-être mon unique valise mais elle était très chargé et avec ma patience légendaire, j'avais batailler comme une folle et lâcher quelques jurons en prime.

Bref, j'avais finalement pris mes aises dans la cabine numéro 06 en compagnie de première année à en juger de leurs mini-taille et entrepris de me remaquiller. J'avais fini de mettre mon mascara lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur trois garçons.

Le premier, blond comme les blés, aux yeux bleus brillant d'arrogance, puis un deuxième, aux cheveux court et bruns, l'air de ne pas savoir ce qu'il fichait là, et finalement le dernier, grossier contraire du premier, hideux, les cheveux dégoulinant de graisse -sans blague- et au nez dangeureusement tombant. Ils portaient des robes vertes. D'après mes informations, c'était donc des..

-Serpentard, pour vous servir, annonca le blond, avec un sourrire faux. Je n'avais pas entendu le début de sa phrase, trop absorbée par mes observations.

-La moindre des politesses serait de te présenter à Lucius Malfoy, cracha le «graisseux» avec un regard mauvais. Je levai un sourcil, me retenant de ricaner.

-Laisse Severus, les Sangs-De-Bourbe, n'ont pas d'éducation, cela est bien connu.

Je fus sur mes pieds en quelques secondes, malgrés ma conscience qui me hurlait de ne pas me faire remarquer. Avant que je ne puisse faire un geste, le fameux Lucius me tenait en jout de sa baguette.

-T'es nouvelle ? Ton nom ! Quelle année ?

Je n'eu malheureusement pas le choix de repondre si je ne voulais pas qu'il abime ma manucure. C'est vrai ! Un combat magique, c'est très risqué avec des ongles aussi beaux que les miens !

-Waltzer Mélissandre. Française. 6ème année, je soupirai.

-Haha ! Française hein ? Ceux qui mangent les escargots ?

Je grincais des dents. Quel tête d'andouille celui-là. Je fixais le brun qui avait l'air surpris. Bah quoi ? On les bouffe cru les escargots ! Idiot. Mignon, mais idiot. Enfaite, surtout mignon. Ah! Mélissandre! Ce n'est pas le moment!

-Je ne t'ai pas presenté Regulus Black, le cher rescapé de la «Noble Famille Des Black».

Je lui lance un regard noir pour la forme. J'avais l'air d'en avoir quelque chose à faire ?

J'allais mettre fin à l'entretien quand j'aperçu un groupe de rouges et or... cela sentait le roussi ! Tout d'un coup, un sort fusa et Malfoy se retrouva affubler de cheveux rose. A mourir de rire, une vrai Barbie ! Je n'aurais pas mieux fait !

Je refermai vite la porte de la cabine pendant que mes sauveteurs s'amusaient avec leurs victimes. Ils y avaient des enfants dans cette cabine quand même !

De toute façon c'était pas mon problème, j'avais assez vu leurs sales têtes pour l'année. Mais voilà, je reconnu Sirius -oui, oui, toujours le garçon de la boutique- dans le lot. Le joueur de Quidditch était donc un gryffondor.. Interressant. Je re-sortis donc du conpartiment et refermai la porte derrière moi.

-Tu devrais pas ennuyer les filles Servilus.. Ton Maître ne t'a pas appris cela ? Ricana son pote chevelu et binoclard.

Les Serpentard battirent en retraite après cette humiliation, les cheveux de leurs leader arborant toujours leurs couleur rose. Autant dire que je restai pliée de rire. Le voyage commençais bien.

-Salut Mademoiselle, me salua Sirius en prenant délicatement ma main, à la manière d'un gentleman. Excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir dit bonjours plus tôt, mais sur le quai, je ne t'avais pas vraiment reconnu.

-Oh, tu retournes les sourires à toutes les inconnues ?

-Que veux-tu, je suis tellement beau que les femmes ne peuvent pas s'en empêcher...

-Tellement humble aussi, rajouta le troisième garçon, aux cheveux de miel.

-Oui, c'est vrai tellement.. hu.. Quoi ? Humble ? C'est quoi ce mot ? Questionna Sirius qui venait de se reveiller de sa transe narcissique.

Ils rigolèrent entre eux alors que j'attendais toujours que mon ténébreux fasse les présentations afin que je puisse mettre des noms sur ces -beaux- visages.

-Ah oui, excuse moi -encore une fois-, je te présente mes meilleurs amis, James Potter et Rémus Lupin. Le quatrième membre de notre groupe c'est Peter Pettigrow, mais il est aller chercher des sucreries.

Ils me saluèrent tous les deux, l'un plus timidement que l'autre.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulait, Malfoy, voulu savoir James Potter.

-Muum.. J'en est aucune idée, j'ai pas écouter le début de son discours.

-Tu veux venir avec nous ? Rester seule, c'est pas très marrant.

Je refléchis quelques secondes. Un peu de monde me ferait du bien et puis j'avais l'habitude d'être entourée de gens et de paraître totalement sociable. Une fois de plus ou de moins à jouer les filles interressantes...

-Je veux bien, merci.

J'abandonnai donc les premières années pour recherche un compartiment avec - je connaissais maintenant le nom de leurs groupe - Les Maraudeurs. Les garçons cherchaient un compartiment quelques mètres devant moi - Peter était de retour, les bras chargés de bonbons - riaient à pleines gorge et ouvrirent enfin une porte. Je n'entendis pas le début de la conversation mais peu de temps après, une fille parlait.

Rien d'exceptionnelle jusque là, sauf qu'elle parlait... français. Piquée dans ma curiosité, je me précipitai devant la cabine.

Surprise ! La fille de la boutique. La fille «Mireille», ne semblait pas très sociable et avait lancé "Je n'ai pas envie de partager mon espace avec vous, vous semblez beaucoup trop bruyant, mes oreilles en souffrirait trop ».

Non mais quelle snob! Certaines personnes avaient bien le droit d'être heureux.

-Pourquoi leur répond tu aussi bêtement ? je demandais répondant dans ma langue maternelle.

Tu t'y attendais pas à celle là, Miss Grincheuse ! J'avais beau être une désagréable peste lorsque je le voulais, je n'avais jamais parlé comme cela à des gens que je venais de rencontrer.

-Je préfère la solitude lors des voyages, vois-tu, j'ai tendance à vomir un peu partout lorsque je suis dans un véhicule en mouvement et que je suis moi-même immobile.

C'est quoi ce numéro de claquette ? Cette fille me prenait pour une débutante ? Je connais toutes les tactiques de remballage Miss Grincheuse, tu ne m'aura pas aussi facilement.

Je répondis avec un sourrire qui se voulait compréhensif alors qu'en mon moi-intérieur, je voulais juste faire ravaler à cette fille au drôle d'accent sa mauvaise humeur.

-Ce n'est pas grave, on peut toujours t'apporter une poubelle.

Les garçons nous observaient étrangement à la porte de la cabine. C'est sûr qu'une dispute en français, cela ne devait pas arriver tous les quatre matins en Angleterre.

Je lançai un regard entendu à Sirius, sachant que « Mireille » - Quel drôle de prénom ! - n'aurait pas d'autre arguments à fournir et ne s'opposerait plus à notre présence.

Un peu plus tard, alors que les garçons rigolaient ensembles et essayaient de faire participer Miss Grincheuse, j'aperçus les tours de Poudlard au loin. Un sentiment de nostalgie me prit aux tripes et j'esperai fortement que cette école fut meilleure que l'ancienne. Je ne supporterais pas un nouveau drame. Mais voilà, j'étais là, en compagnie d'une associale et des Mauraudeurs, l'année venait de commencer.

**Et voila, c'était tout pour notre chapitre ! En espérant qu'il vous aient plu ! On travaillera plus fort pour les conneries de début ou de fin de chapitre XD mais le plus important reste tout de même le chapitre dans son ensemble ! REVIEWS !** Méli et Mimi, vos chères dévouées (Mireille : dévouée à nous même bien sûr ! Mélissandre : Euh...Ouais, si on veut XD)


End file.
